Carter's vacation
by Frontline
Summary: Following the defeat of Queen Bansheera, the Rangers have earned some time off. However, Carter is finding it difficult to relax...


**All characters and concepts are the property of their respectI've creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

'Carter?'

'Yes, sir?' Carter said, looking over his shoulder from the treadmill at Captain Mitchell. 'What can I do for you?'

'I wanted to see how you were doing.' Mitchell said. 'We haven't really had a chance to talk since you defeated Queen Bansheera...

'...I'm fine, sir.'

'Really? You've been spending a lot of time down here lately...'

'I just want to be ready for out next assignment, sir...'

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about.' Captain Mitchell said, handing Carter a folder. He took it and flipped it open, his eyes narrowing as he flicked through the pages.

'Sir...'

'It's not a suggestion, Carter.' Mitchell said. 'Your flight leaves at 1300 hours...'

###################

'This is so cool.' Joel said. 'It's been ages since we got to have a real vacation.'

'Yeah.' Kelsey said, waving the brochure for the resort. 'Listen to this. "The Palmside Resort is situated on one of the most beautiful beaches in Mariner Bay and a perfect place for rock-climbing, diving or just relaxing in the sun..." I can't wait.'

'Diving sounds great to me.' Chad added. 'What about you, Joel?'

'As long as there are some cute girls there...' He said and Kelsey rolled her eyes.

'What about you, Carter? What are you gonna do?'

'...I dunno.'

'Come on. We're on vacation.'

'I know. It's just...I'm not sure we should be leaving Mariner Bay...' He said and Ryan frowned, exchanging a glance with Dana.

'Come on, Carter. We've all had a rough year and we've earned some downtime...'

#################

'Is this place great or what?' Chad said, leaning against the balcony and looking out to the ocean.

'Yeah.' Joel said, from where he was sprawled on the couch next to Kelsey. 'Did you see those girls on the way in? This is definitely my kind of place.'

'I bet.' Kelsey said, rolling her eyes and Joel grinned.

'Hey, I'm on vacation...'

'You okay, Carter?' Ryan asked and he looked up with a start.

'Hmm? Sorry, what did you say?'

'Are you alright? You've been looking at your phone for twenty minutes.'

'Yeah. I was just thinking...I should check in with the Aquabase...'

'No way.' Ryan said, plucking the phone out of his hand. 'Captain Mitchell knows where we are. If he needs us, he'll call. Come on, the evening's only just getting started. Let's head down to the bar and get some drinks...'

'You go on.' Carter said, standing up. 'I'm going to get an early night.'

'Carter...' Ryan said, but Carter disappeared into his room, closing the door behind him.

###################

Chad stepped out of his room into the lounge just as the door opened and Carter entered, stopping when he saw him.

'Hey.' Chad said, looking up as Carter entered the Lounge. 'How long have you been up?'

'...Since about six, I guess. I wanted to go for a run...'

'...okay. Well, we were about to go and get some breakfast...'

'...alright. I'll grab a shower and be down in a few minutes...'

#################

'Carter!' Ryan called and Carter looked round to see him waving at him from across the restaurant. Threading his way through the tables, Carter dropped into the empty seat between Chad and Kelsey.

'You sleep alright?' Ryan asked, pouring him a glass of juice.

'...Yeah. Fine.' Carter said, taking a sip of his juice and grabbing one of the menus.

'...okay. Well, we were just talking about what we're going to do. They've got some volleyball courts laid out on the beach. We could get a few games in and then go for a swim?'

'You guys go on.' Carter said. 'I want to do some martial arts practice first. I'll join you later.

'...alright.'

################

Carter finished running through his forms, stepping back with a bow and grabbing his water bottle. Taking a deep swig, he looked along the beach with a frown, wiping the sweat from his neck and arms. All around him, people were swimming in the water or sunbathing on the sand.

 _I don't get how they're comfortable just doing nothing..._

Then his head snapped round as he heard a shriek, followed by a splash and his head whipped round to where several youths were splashing in the water. He was already running towards them when another boy leapt off the rocks into the water with a shriek and Carter slowed to a walk. He stood stock still for a minute, rocking on his heel, before walking back to collect his water and towel.

 _Come on, Carter. Get a grip..._

 _################_

Joel flicked the ball over the net and Kelsey leapt up to intercept it, flicking it back down with her wrist. Dana dived towards it, her hands outstretched, but the ball brushed past her finger tips and rolled across the sand.

'Alright!' Kelsey cheered, exchanging high-fives with Chad and Ryan. 'We rock. That's 3-2. Who's up for another game?'

'Maybe later.' Joel said, rubbing his shoulder. 'Let's get some lunch and then we can hit the water.

'You guys go on.' Carter said. 'I'll catch up with you later...

################

Carter sat above the beach, watching the waves crashing against the rocks, not looking round when he heard the footsteps behind him.

'Carter?' Dana said, sitting down beside him. 'Are you alright?'

'...yeah. I'm fine.' Carter said and she frowned.

'Come on, Carter. It's me. What's wrong?'

'It's nothing. It's just...I can't seem to relax.'

'Carter...'

'How can we go back to a normal life after everything that we've seen and done?'

'...I don't know.' Dana admitted. 'I don't think there's an easy answer. But, I know something that might help you take you're mind off it...'

'What do you...?' Carter began, stopping as Dana leant it and kissed him on the lips.

 **Any comments, reviews or constructive criticisms very welcome.**


End file.
